Pensamientos
by katzumy
Summary: Hola, esta es mi primera historia despues de mucho tiempo, espero les guste, no puedo describirla asi que si quieren saber de que se trata pasen a leer, les puedo decir que sera muy divertido y romatico, incluso con acción n n
1. Chapter 1

Pensamientos problematicos.-

"recuerdo bien el día en que te conocí; se suponía que ese día seria como cualquier otro, pero no fue como lo esperé, tu cambiaste toda mi vida desde el primer momento en que te vi y se que nada podría devolverme la vida que tuve alguna vez, pero en realidad, no desearía tener una vida en la que tu, mi amado Inuyasha, no estuvieras incluido"

Estos eran los pensamientos de una joven miko que caminaba detrás de su grupo de amigos y de aquel hanyou en quien tanto pensaba.

-oye Kagome, deja de andar en las nubes y apresúrate, te estas quedando atrás- reclamó Inuyasha que iba por al frente.

-ah? Si, claro- respondió sonrojada por los pensamientos que recorrían su mente.

Al ver la calmada reacción de Kagome el hanyou se sintió extrañado y se acerco a ella.

-¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó

-¿q-que? Yo… s-si- dijo con la voz temblorosa

-mmm, no estoy muy seguro de eso- al decirlo, posó su mano en su frente causando que la joven se sonrojara aun mas.

Mientras la pareja protagonizaba una escena algo extraña, Miroku, Sango, Shippo e incluso Kirara los observaban con atención alejándose lentamente hasta al fin ocultarse entre los arboles del bosque que rodeaban el camino.

-oiga su excelencia, ¿crees que alguno al fin se atreva a confesarse?- susurró sango

-no lo se Sangito, pero si quieres apostamos- respondió sacando una bolsa de botanas

-¿Qué, pero excelencia como puede pensar en apostar en este momento?... le apuesto a que Kagome es la que se declara primero-

-muy bien, entonces si Inuyasha se declara antes tú me darás un beso- dijo moviendo sus cejas

-¿en la mejilla?-preguntó sonrojándose

-no, medaras un beso en los labios-

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió exaltada aun en susurro

-vamos Sango, seguro igual tu ganas- se metió Shippo

-muy bien, lo haré- sellaron su trato dándose la mano, todo mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome seguían enredados en el mismo dilema.

-vamos Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?- insistía el hibrido

-¡ya te dije que no me pasa nada Inuyasha, ya deja de preguntar!-

-de ninguna manera, dime que te ocurre o nunca dejaré de presionarte- amenazó Inuyasha tomándola por los hombros y acercando sus rostros tanto que la punta de sus narices se rosaba.

-ah… yo no… no tengo nada- intentó alejar sus rostro pero de inmediato él la tomo del rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.-

…continuara XD ya no tengo tiempo para acabar así que… hasta la próxima!! n_n


	2. Chapter 2

-vamos Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?- insistía el hibrido

-¡ya te dije que no me pasa nada Inuyasha, ya deja de preguntar!-

-de ninguna manera, dime que te ocurre o nunca dejaré de presionarte- amenazó Inuyasha tomándola por los hombros y acercando sus rostros tanto que la punta de sus narices se rosaba.

-ah… yo no… no tengo nada- intentó alejar sus rostro pero de inmediato él la tomo del rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos…

Continuación…….

-no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me digas que te pasa Kagome, así que mejor habla o asume las consecuencias- amenazó el hanyou sonriendo aun en la misma posición.

-¿consecuencias? ¿De qué consecuencias hablas?- Kagome comenzaba a enojarse por ese trato tan raro de Inuyasha y no dejaba de intentar apartarse… y en ese instante más que otra cosa pensaba.

"este tonto de Inuyasha, el tratar así a una señorita ¡es una total falta de cortesía!... pero de que me quejo… es Inuyasha _ _U él no podría actuar diferente, ¡¡ni sé porque una persona así me gusta!!... porque… él me gusta… y ahora mismo… estamos muy cerca… tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía… yo… si me acercara ahora… nos besaríamos… ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! Deja de pensar esas barbaries Higurashi!!!!"

En esos momentos el hibrido estaba muy preocupado, por una rezón desconocida la chica entre sus brazos fue cambiando sus expresiones, primero estaba molesta y roja, luego se veía pensativa y tranquila, después tuvo una cara angelical con las mejillas de un tono carmín muy suave para al final, sacar esa tierna imagen por una sumamente espantada, roja hasta las orejas y para acabarla movía bruscamente la cabeza… "¿Qué le pasa?" era todo lo que podía pensar Inuyasha.

-tranquila Kagome, no te pongas así- intentó calmarla en chico.

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡Si estoy así es por tu culpa!- aprovechó la miko su distracción por el comentario y se apartó –eres un tonto al agarrarme así, ¿no te das cuenta de que eso hace que a una chica le den ilusiones? ¡TONTO! ¡OSUWARI!- y el chico con orejas de perro cayó contra el suelo bruscamente.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso maldita?!- se incorporó rápidamente -¿se puede saber ahora que hice?-

-agh, eso ya te lo dije, ¡tonto desconsiderado!-

-¡no me grites!-

-¡pero si tu también lo estas asiendo!-

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE JUEGO TUYO!- ese comentario le tomo por sorpresa a la miko, así como le sorprendió el hecho de que el chico de cabellos plateados volviera a acercarla a él.

-¿I-Inuyasha?- tartamudeaba la pobre mientras el color volvía a sus mejillas.

-Kagome… hay algo que… que quiero decirte desde hace mucho y yo…- no pudo terminar pues la joven paró sus labios contra los suyos, haciendo que las palabras se desvanecieran con ese delicado y frágil beso.

El hibrido de orbes ámbar no podía estar más sorprendido y la colegiala no podía estar más roja por su propia iniciativa.

-yo… está bien… no es necesario que lo digas… no al menos hasta que… todo esto haya acabado… así lo dirás porque podemos estar juntos y no para que yo deje de molestarte-

-pero Kagome… yo lo quiero decir ahora… mmm… bueno… tal vez no "ahora", no mientras nos espíen esos malandrines que se ocultan entre los árboles.

La exterminadora, el moje, shippo e incluso Kirara se quedaron estáticos y rieron tontamente.

-jeje, creo que nos descubrieron Sangito- el monje volteó a ver a sus cómplices, pero estos ya habían emprendido la huida. –WAA! No me dejen- comenzó a correr también mientras el hibrido lo seguía con la mirada.

-¡DEJEN DE CORRER!- Inuyasha se les abalanzó a todos rápidamente mientras Kagome solo miraba con una sonrisa.

"al menos ahora todo estará más tranquilo… y además… ¡Inuyasha me iba a decir que yo le gusto! Que felicidad n_n… pero ahora que lo pienso, como ellos estaban espiando entonces…" la imagen en la que ella besaba a Inuyasha le volvió a la cabeza "¡¿Ellos lo vieron?!"

El monje dio vuelta en "U" y llegó devuelta junto con la miko.

-Ayúdeme por favor señorita Kagome- buscó refugio pero la mirada baja de la mujer lo hizo parar -¿señorita Kagome?-

-¡¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A MIRAR ALGO ASÍ DE PRIVADO?!! – acto seguido ella también comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¡por qué solo yo? TTMTT-

Fin…

XD, después de décadas de abandono al fin termino este fic jeje, no es para nada como lo planee, pero al fin esta acabado y si se preguntan qué fue de Sango shippo y Kirara, pues escaparon sobre Kirara a las vegas XD, espero les gustara… aun que no muchos leían este fic… si no es que nadie… pero aquí esta! Nos vemos!.


End file.
